Que Sera, Sera
by jasmyn4057
Summary: Another short one-shot about Bonnie discovering that she has feelings for Damon.


Author's Note: Hello all! It's been awhile since I posted a story. But, I sat down, wrote something and actually finished it. It's short. It's simple. And it's all Bamon. I still love what could've been between these two. Always will. I hope you enjoy it as well. Please feel free to like and/or comment. Thanks.

Que Sera, Sera

"Are you feeling okay, Bonnie?"

A warm feeling swept over Bonnie. A feeling she couldn't quite name. It felt like butterflies in her tummy and that's when it hit her. _She liked Damon Salvatore. _She wouldn't have believed it was possible if it wasn't staring her straight in the face. There was no denying the facts any longer. _How had it come to this?_ she wondered. _When did it happen? Was it all the time they spent together in the prison world? Was it that fact that she was lonely and wanted someone to love her? Yes, yes that must be it. _Bonnie chided herself. _Obviously, the stress of my life has made me crazy and I'm confusing my feelings of anger and hatred with feelings of love._ _Yes, that must be it. After all, it is a thin line between love and hate._

"Hello. Earth to Bonnie." Damon practically yelled, waving his hands near her face. He noticed she had a dreamy, far off look and wondered what or whom she was thinking about.

"I was thinking how to phrase my answer." Bonnie covered.

"Uh huh." Damon gave her a skeptical look. "Were you now?"

"Don't you have anything better to do than pester me?"

"Not really. Besides, I like being around you." Damon said casually sliding to her and slinging his arm around her shoulder.

It was the innocent comments like that where Bonnie felt the floor drop and her heart race. _Keep it together. _Bonnie scolded herself. Ever since they had returned from the prison world, she was just different around Damon. Yes, it was true they had gotten super close as friend. Best friends. But, it seemed like more to her. Everything just felt so natural around them. Long gone were those feelings of murderous outrage towards him; now all she felt was a perverse need to be with him. _Ugh! What was wrong with me? And why now? Life was so much easier when I just had feelings for my best friend's brother. _

His arm felt like it was suffocating her as a wave of guilt wracked through her. True, he was single; as was she. But, he was only single because his girlfriend purposely removed her memories of him because it was too painful to keep them. And even worse, his 'ex-'girlfriend was her best friend. And oh yeah, she dated her younger brother. _Oh, what a tangled web we weave. _Bonnie shrugged his arm off her shoulder. "Well, maybe you should like being around someone else." _Good,_ _I can breathe again._

"Oh, I see what's going on now."

Bonnie froze in terror. _Could he read her mind? Hear her thoughts? _"Can you now?"

"Yep." He nodded and turned to stare at her. "I know you, Bonnie Bennett. I can read you like a book."

"Oh really?"

"Sure. You're still thinking about Kai. And how much hurt he caused you." Damon said sincerely.

_Take the easy out._ Bonnie told herself. _It's not like I can tell him the truth. What's a little white lie between friends? _"I try not to think about Kai Parker."

Pulling into his warm embrace, Damon patted her back. _ "_Don't worry about Kai. I promise. You're safe now."

She knew she shouldn't wrap her arms around him. She knew it would only add to her burgeoning feelings, but it felt so good to be reassured by Damon. "Thanks Damon."

"Anytime Bon bon."

With reluctance, she pulled away from him. If only she could live in this moment forever; where it could be just the two of them without any of the guilt and shame. She knew she had to find a way to bury these newly discovered feelings for Damon. _Ha! What would Caroline say if she knew what was running through my mind?_ Bonnie smiled to herself.

"There's that smile."

"All thanks to you, Damon. All because of you." Bonnie's smiled widened as she spoke the truth. _Que sera, sera._


End file.
